One, Two, Three
by kiwi4me
Summary: She was quick to love, too quick to fall and now this happened. It was all her fault that she couldn't stop it. Couldn't stop loving all three of them.


**One, Two, Three**

By kiwi4me~

Summary: She was quick to love, too quick to fall and now this happened. It was all her fault that she couldn't stop it. Couldn't stop loving all three of them.

* * *

Ino never would admit it.

No, Yamanaka Ino was just a woman who yearned for love. She yearned for the pleasures and the excitement under the sheets, the soft caress and arms during the day.

She only wanted love.

She longed for a man who could make her heart jump with ease and would jump to catch the red beating organ. She hoped for a man who wouldn't have to think twice about jumping in front of her in order to save her life. She dreamed of happy endings and midnight strolls with that someone special.

She found him and another and another.

Number One.

He was beautiful. His dark raven hair and onyx eyes mystified her in so many ways. He was built strong and broad as if his arms we're meant to encircle her, to protect her. He held himself so high as if nothing could stand in his way. She felt the confidence and the strength emitting off the man she had eyes on since she could remember and it made her all the more happy. His determination and ego matches hers and it pulled the strings of interest into a tighter knot. But the thing that made her need him was the soft touches that sent promises of 'forever together' instilling themselves into her skin.

Number Two.

This man was adorable. His bright blonde hair and shiny blue eyes could almost make him pass as a brother to her. His scars upon his cheeks showed her how willing he would sacrifice his own skin to protect the ones he loves. He smiles and those smiles just lights up her days and her nights. He had rough hands, but it only proved to her how hard he worked and how far he has come. Though she thought it unlikely to fall for a man who looked and act like a child, he was something more. He was funny, cute, gullible, but most of all: precious. She needs him because of that; he was something that she could have for the rest of her life, like a treasure in an attic: worn down, but still longingly beautiful.

Number Three.

He was her best friend; someone who would be there through thick and thin, like the grass and the trees. When she needed to smile, he was there; when she was sad, he was there. It took her awhile to realize how much they were entwined to one another. Maybe it was because she never wanted to fall for those stupid clichés of best friends falling in love or friends becoming lovers. She just couldn't push anymore because the more she does, the harder it pushed back the feelings she hid. He was protective, that she knows for sure. He was peaceful and a listener, someone she wanted in a partner. Though he was her best friend, it wasn't the reason she needed him. No, she needed him because he was like a piece of her soul: forever there.

So what should she do?

She has done the biggest sin that she would hate to do. Something like this should be forbidden and executed. She of all people knew this, but she did it anyways. It wasn't like she could fight against her pumping heart or her all-knowing mind. She may be strong physically and mentally, but emotionally she was a mess. She could never block out all her feelings away as desperately as she tried.

She fell in love.

They say love is something that could lift you up so high as if you could touch the skies. They say love would bring happiness and joy all around you. They say love could change a person's life forever. _That_ she believed.  
But they also say love could hurt. Love could make you bleed out your tears night and day. They say love could break one's trust, heart, and soul. Love could bring loads of remorse and guilt, she believes it no doubt.

She fell for three men.

How can she choose? They were all special in their own ways and their own touch sent a different message to her. She loved his strong arms, his loveable character, and his peaceful attitude.  
If the three of them could be combined, she would have the perfect man: strong, intelligent, kind, gentle, loveable, and perfect. It wasn't as if she was saying they weren't perfect, they were 'just right.'

"Ino?" one of them questioned with furrowed brows, "... W... What's going on?"

_The loveable one_, she told herself as she leaned against the wall with her head lowered slightly.

"Who are these guys?" another questioned eyeing suspiciously at the two males.

_The strong one,_ she stated to herself as her eyes closed hiding her ice blue eyes.

"Ino, please explain," the last one spoke concerned yet partially angered.

_The best friend_, she confirmed as she finally opened her eyes once more and lifts her head to face the three men who she had fallen helplessly in love with.

She could see it: the desperation, the sadness, the anger boiling against their veins. They were waiting and she couldn't force herself to speak. For some reason her throat tightened and she felt as if the air had escaped her taking the oxygen she needed. She looked away toward the window sill where the three men had separately shared with her. They would never understand the undeniable aching of her heart in this instance. How would they accept the fact that all three of them shared her heart? That she loved all three of them equally and fairly?

"I have a confession," she started only to see the hope flickering in their eyes dim to a haze.

She took in a deep breath as she faced the three victims. She opened her mouth slowly as the voice within her started to crack and her eyes were starting to blur. She told herself that this was bound to happen sooner or later, that this was her fault.

A "black widow," she called herself when she looked into the mirror. She used the three men for her own pleasures and her own selfishness. She hated it and they didn't know what she had done. She had played the strings on their hearts like a beautiful yet sinister melody from a violin.

"I'm sorry," she said softly with sad eyes that were all too real. She wanted to break down and cry, but the pride and ego of hers wouldn't let her fall too easily. She was thankful.

"I love you," she whispered as she looked away toward the ground.

She could feel the tension in the room sulking the air above her and she felt like sinking into the shadows near the walls or behind the couch where they won't see the stricken face she produced all day.

"Which one," she heard her all-knowing friend say and she snapped her head to face him.

She could tell he was angry by the way the scowl upon his lips. She glanced at the blonde to see a sad look upon his face as if he was disappointed, while the dark haired one waited impatiently with disgust written all over his face.

Yamanaka Ino hated it. Hated to admit what she had done and did, but she knew it was best to come clean. So she told them the truth only in hopes that at least one would stay to mend her heart and fill the void that would occur once the truth entered their ears. She only hoped they would forgive her misdeed and accept her love for all of them. She only hoped someone would stay and still love her for all her mistakes, like the whispers under the sheets. She only wished they still care enough to think it through, before letting everything they had go. So she confessed and admitted to them what she felt all these years with them. Who she loved? Wasn't it as simple as it seemed to her?

"All of you, I love all three of you."

--

--

-- --

* * *

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

I'm sorry for not updating or writing any new stories in awhile! This was just something that I thought up and I am so sorry if I ruined your Christmas/Holiday.

I hope to start writing and updating in the New Year. I still need time to reflect upon myself and what I have to achieve what I want in future planning. Hope to encourage all of you to be merry and be patient!

Love,

Kiwi4me~

Ps: Ino isn't a slut. I written this only to show that people fall for more than one man, she just took the initiative to have all three instead of one. Give me a PM and let me know what you think would happen once she confessed? Would they leave her? Accept it?

Let me know…!


End file.
